naruto the soul with nine tails
by Dragonforce9991
Summary: This a story about how naruto grows up with his younger brother and sisters along with his father who trains him in how to become a soul reaper ...along with the spirit of his blade no pairings decided


**This is gonna be a bleach and naruto fanfic if you don't like it please don't read anyway read and hope you enjoy naruto the soul with nine tails **

**here's a list of what of what to call naruto zanpakuto:  
Tengoku no kasai (fire of heaven) Destroy everything in your way**

**Susomajii Kyuu Kiba(Fierce Swift Fang)** **Arise for the hunt, Susomajii Kyuu Kiba!**

**ALSO IN THIS MASAKI WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SEE SPIRTS YOU WILL SEE WHY IF YOU READ UNTIL ISSHNI BRINGS BACK NARUTO AND ALLOWS HER TO SEE A TRAITIM PUTTING IN ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY **

seventeen years ago

Seventeen years ago naruto kurosaki was born and along the years as naruto grew up he started to get a strange ability he was able to see spirits or ghosts if you prefer ,the first time it happened was when he went to the shop with his mother and saw a little girl near a lamppost she looked beat-up and dirty and he asked

" hey mum can we help her she looks sad "

" huh I can't see anything you must be imagining things come on let's get dinner"

naruto knew he saw her he knew there was a girl was it that his mother did not want to help or was it that she really could not see her naruto was a very smart boy especially for a one year old he could, walk and other stuff that you don't learn till you're in school.

naruto age 2

When naruto turned 2 his little brother Ichigo was born he had bright orange hair and his name w strawberries he knew he was going to get a lot of reticule off people especially him he chuckled at the thought of having arguments with his little brother over simple little things he was really happy that day it was also the day that his father isshin ( if that is spelled correct ) had given him a wired amulet to hold on to and since I was not really old enough to hold on to such things he thought it was a good idea to sow it onto my clothing sometimes my dad was a real weirdo but was greatful for the gift.

naruto age 5 

naruto was not having the best of days because a little girl was in trouble the same he saw when he was one he had wondered why she stayed the same all this time she had not grown or aged at all and naruto went to ask that even tho he did not know her and his mother told him to never talk to strangers but he was just so curious so he went to talk to her but by the time got their a huge explosion happened and I was knocked off cause by what looked to be... a giant beast it looked at the poor girl with a almost satisfied grin it opened its mouth as if it was going to eat the girl I could not sit by and watch this happen and ran at a much faster pace trying to get there in time but as I got their it was too late the beats mouth was so close to me a cried out in terror so did the girl who won't after coming face to face with a giant beast like this well I was going to learn the answer to that wasn't I as my amulet ripped out of my clothes and started to shine it was a bright light how come no one else was blinded by this ridiculously shining light I wondered and then before I knew it the hollow was slashed in two parts and disappeared from the plain and looked up to find ...MY DAD.

" d...d...dad what are you doing here and what happened to that beast and how come no one is scared of this thing "

" sorry naruto but no one else can see it other than us and others" isshin said with a miracle serious face ( since he looks like he's never serious )

" what do you mean dad " naruto said wiping the tears of his face

" I will tell you later right how we have unwonted company as you can see"  
he was right the damage that thing did has caused a crowd of people to swarm around the area and investigate

" yeah I guess your right well ...uhhhh" naruto was trying to say about those things

" naruto right now you get back home and I will tell you and masaki what is going on " isshin said in his serious voice again which made naruto wonder if it was crazy day today oh well he was going to find out in a bit oh naruto how you will like the surprise you are getting when you get home.

ANYWAY THIS ISMY STORY OF NARUTO THE SOUL WITH NINE TAILS HOPE YOU ENJOY THE INTRODUCTION NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NARUTOS TRAINING IN HOW TO USE A ZAMPACTO AND WITHOUT MISAKI KNOWING OTHER WISE OUCH DONT WANT TO BE HIM ANYWAY REVIEW AND HOPED YOU ENJOY


End file.
